


stop looking at me like i hold the secrets to the universe

by Fabellion



Category: Homestuck
Genre: ? - Freeform, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Not Beta Read, POV Karkat Vantas, Unrequited Crush, could be seen as humanstuck if you wanted to, does this count as vent? in some respects probably, he ain’t comfortable with yo shit bruh, might add more to this later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-08 00:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19096117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabellion/pseuds/Fabellion
Summary: It was innocent. It was familiar. It was never meant to be thought of at anything other than face value.How long had Karkat not been paying attention? How long ago did it change?Just when had Gamzee started looking at him like that?





	stop looking at me like i hold the secrets to the universe

**Author's Note:**

> Ohhh boy here’s my second time trying to upload this because ao3 decided to refresh on me even though I had clicked away from it for literally two minutes to grab the fanfic text.
> 
> So to reiterate from what I’d written before, hi and welcome to I Make Karkat Vantas Deal With My Problems Instead Of Confronting Them Myself: The Fiction. I might add more to this if I feel like it later, but for now this is gonna be its home. C:
> 
> hope y’all enjoy lmao

“Hey, bro, have I told you how much I motherfuckin’ adore you?”

 

The phrase itself is innocent enough. By now it’s become commonplace in their jumbled clusterfuck of a friendship since farther back than Karkat can bother remembering, so he doesn’t pay the words themselves any more mind than he always would. They were spoken just as lax and airless as they’d been before; Gamzee could only pull his head so far out of his own highborn ass to pay any more attention than usual, after all.

 

Karkat didn’t bother glancing up from the novel he’d been reading to engage in Gamzee’s attempts at eloquence; he didn’t particularly feel like looking at the dopey smile surely plastered on his friend’s face right now. “Yes, you say the same thing every other day,” was his grumbled reply. “And by this point I would’ve figured that my intentions of _not giving a single fuck_ would’ve been realized, but of COURSE you’re ALWAYS too stoned to recognize your own idiocy in the first place.” A long suffering sigh followed his miniature ramble.

 

And then silence after that. Karkat couldn’t dare to believe his ears. Wait, had the damn druggie actually gotten the hint? Why wasn’t he saying anything suddenly?

 

Because it was Karkat, and because Karkat couldn’t spent a single second worrying about something without physically combusting, he finally gave up feigning ignorance and chanced a look at his friend from across the living room. 

 

The action wasn’t regrettable, but Karkat could’ve done without the foreign zing slithering up his spine as his eyes caught with Gamzee’s dream-blustered own. Yup, there was that stupid smile he’d feared, and that stupid dumbass joint between his teeth to go along with it. Gamzee enunciated the quiet with a chuckle. The sound felt wrong, all of a sudden, with how adoringly the boy was gazing back into Karkat’s very soul. It...wasn’t commonplace at all.

 

But he was known to be a little paranoid. So Karkat just forced a scowl and tucked back into his book, the cloudy eyes of his friend burning a hole through his entire body. Gamzee has just gotten more shitfaced than usual, that was it. That was the only reason his lingering smile looked so tender. 

 

So damn tender, like the words he’d uttered so thoughtlessly before. 

 

Karkat felt the pit of his stomach shrivel in on itself and coil. The phrase had been innocent enough; he spoke it all the time.

 

The way it sounded now wasn’t so familiar with the afterimage of Gamzee’s face still in his eyes, and the wonder struck inside them.

 

Karkat swallowed his own stomach and tried to forget.


End file.
